Bella Swan: Guilty
by HelloGoodbyeHello
Summary: Bella Swan gets into bad situations. When she's wrongly accused of a hit and run, her life will never be the same. Will she fall for the man who is trying to make her life miserable? All Human. Canon Couples. Rated M to be safe.


**Hi! I'm not new to fan fiction but this is my first story! I know the first chapter is short, but it's basically a prologue. The next chapter will be longer. I promise!  
**

Why am I here? I asked myself. I was alone and bored at a dreary restaurant, drinking my third bottle of beer, while eating a mediocre and incredibly greasy slice of cheese pizza. I was extremely drunk. I never took alcohol very well. I hardly wanted to finish that horrid slice of pizza, but I managed to. I don't even know why I made myself eat it. I think it's because I was eating my sadness away. Hah. I sounded pathetic. I was pathetic. If I wasn't I'd be married by now, living in a mansion with a husband who made six figures, and I'd have two very wonderful children. One girl and one boy. Yeah. Twins. The boy named George and the girl would be Sarah. I would dress them in cute little outfits and take pictures of them outside. Every year, my wonderful, caring husband and I would send a cheesy Christmas card to every single person we had ever met.

_Oh Jesus Bella. Enough with the rambling. You really _have _had too many drinks. You know you only ramble when you're drunk. _

Why am I here? I asked the same question yet again. I tried and tried to think of an answer, but I couldn't. There really was no reason why I was at a crappy restaurant in the middle of Seattle, during the summer, at one in the morning. Perhaps it was because I had been demoted at work this evening. Or maybe it was because my boyfriend of six years had dumped me, claiming that he had found an exotic beauty online, and he was going to leave me for her. Yeah. That was probably the reason why I was here.

_That bastard. Took all of your money and left. You should have known better. You should have known he would leave you for some mail order bride. Ugh. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. _

The waiter must have thought I was crazy because I was mumbling to myself.

I was the only one inside of the restaurant, which should have bothered me, but didn't at all. I really wanted to be left alone, and the only thing that could make my day any worse than it already was, was if a man tried to hit on me.

"Would you like another slice or another beer, ma'am?" the waiter anxiously asked me. I looked up at him. He had to be younger than twenty, and had large, red pimples covering his innocent face.

The waiter's face reminded me of my boyfriend. My ex-boyfriend. I wanted to slap that waiter for reminding me of him. Just when I was about to, I held back. Why the hell was I about to hit this nervous, timid little adolescent boy?

"Noo thannnkss. Chheeck pleeease?" I slurred, wanting to get out of this depressing little place.

"S-Sure" the waiter stuttered, then slowly backed away.

I didn't understand why he was so scared of me. Maybe it was because I resembled a zombie, with mascara running down my pale, unwashed face. Yeah. That was probably it.

I waited probably about fifteen minutes before the check came. Normally, I would have gotten angry, but I was tired and drunk out of my mind, so I decided it was best that I wait.

The waiter finally arrived at the table with the flimsy paper in his hand. He gently placed it on the cheap, plastic surface. After I received the check, I gave the waiter a nice tip, got out of the crappy restaurant, and hobbled to my beloved red truck. I tried to open the car door, and after a few drunken attempts, I finally got the damn door open. I sat there in my little truck for a minute, thinking about my ex, Jacob. We had been doing so well, I was sure that he was going to ask me to marry him. I thought that today would be the day when my dream would finally come true. Stupid, naïve me. Of course he was going to break up with me when he said, "We need to talk, Bella".

"Ahh weell whoo needdddss hiimm anyyywaayy rigghhhtt?" I said to myself, smiling as I remembered all of Jacob's bad qualities and how it was a good thing that he had broken up with me.

_You know what, Bella, you are in denial. You know you miss that son of a bitch. _

I frowned after that. I really _was _in denial. After six years, I was so used to having a boyfriend, and all of it changed in one day. Before, I was a happy young woman, and now I was a drunk, twenty-five year old, alone in her dirty pick up truck. Ugh. How unfair life was.

Jeez. I have to stop being so fucking pessimistic.

I turned the key, and the car revved up. I smiled at the familiar noise. I pressed the gas and I was on the road in no time. I knew that I had to be careful about not speeding because if I got caught I would be in tons of trouble. I had had three bottles of beer.

I was driving down the road singing "Bohemian Rhapsody", making sure to stay alert.

_Is this the real life? _

_Is this just fantasy?_

_Caught in a landslide..._

I was belting at the top of my lungs. I loved singing in my truck while nobody was around me. It was so great because nobody would criticize me for having a terrible voice. I also loved to drive. Driving was so exciting. Driving was like therapy to me, it was…

_What the name of god is this?_

I saw a person's body sprawled on the concrete. I ran out of my car, and went up to the person. I inspected the body. It was a male, pretty tall, and in good shape. I couldn't see what he looked like, but that didn't matter because I needed to see if this man was alive. I bent down to the ground, and checked for the man's pulse. I could feel a faint pulse, and I instantly called 9-1-1, not wanting to take any chances with this man's life

I wondered if they could tell that I was drunk.

Oh no. They probably could.

"Fuck."

_Congratulations, Bella. You always know how to put yourself into terrible situations. Really. Great. You are a bad luck magnet, aren't you?_

If the paramedics and police saw the scenario here, they would think that I had hit this man. Then when they saw how drunk I was... Oh Jesus Christ. Why did I have to create these situations for myself?

In my drunken stupor, I ran back into my truck, and sped back home.

**How was it? Please tell me! Is the grammar good? Does it make any sense? This is my first story so I'm not very experienced... I need to know what I can improve on. Just don't be too mean please! Either PM me or review!!! I will be happy!  
**


End file.
